villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Simon Phoenix
Simon Phoenix is the main antagonist of the 1993 sci-fi action film Demolition Man. He is the most crazed and dangerous psychopathic criminal of the 20th century, and only the toughest cop could be a match for him. He was portrayed by Wesley Snipes. Biography Phoenix was a wanted psychopathic criminal responsible for many crimes like theft, kidnapping, robbery and murder. He declared his own kingdom in South Central within Los Angeles, having all other street gangs, drug dealers and even some murderers under his control. In his last crime in 1996, he made 30 people hostage for trespassing at his building, but when his arch-enemy, LAPD cop John Spartan interfered, he set alight tanks of C4 and after a brief fight with Spartan, he was captured and taken away before the building was blown to pieces. Meanwhile other cops founds the corpses of the hostages with Phoenix being found guilty for the murders and condemned. But he framed Spartan for not caring about the hostages and as a result John too was wrongly accused of killing the civilians, and the two were frozen in a cryogenic chamber, remaining there for years. 36 years later, society have changed drastically, with San Diego, Santa Barbara and Los Angeles being fused in one large so-called utopia named San Angeles. Phoenix was released from his confinement with a rehabilitation programme that gave him astounding new skills and extra strength to help him adapt to the future. The reason for his programming was to kill Edgar Friendly, the leader of the resistance group called Scraps who lived in the sewers of San Angeles since the society of Dr. Raymond Cocteau. Phoenix reassembles a new gang of not only the hardened residents of the sewers, but also half a dozen defrosted, bloodthirsty criminals of the 20th century he requested released from the cryo-prison and decides to kill the man who releases him, setting on his own goals to spread chaos again. Simon Phoenix in a scene cut out to shorten running time shoots and kills Spartan's friend Zachary Lamb just when Lenina Huxley and John Spartan go after him on the roads of San Angeles. He was pursued by Sgt. John Spartan of the old LAPD once again. During a car chase Phoenix admits that the hostages Spartan tried to save in 1996 were already dead before he even arrived, meaning that Spartan was sent into rehabilitation for no reason. With help of Edgar Friendly and Lt. Lenina Huxley of the SAPD along with the armed Scraps, Spartan breaks into the facility and fights Phoenix, who uses his futuristic skills to his advantage. According to what was cut out, John Spartan kills newer henchmen to Simon Phoenix and battles the goon played by Jesse “The Body” Ventura named Adam who did the work for Phoenix in killing Raymond Cocteau and defeats Adam just before going up against Simon Phoenix one last time. During an intense battle, Spartan smashes a container of the potent cryogenic liquid against the floor and leaps to grab a malfunctioning crane arm overhead, as the floor and everything in contact with it freezes solid, including Phoenix. Spartan then kicks Phoenix's frozen head off after shouting "Heads up!", reminiscing Simon's predictable loss of his head, and it hits the ground before smashing to pieces. The damaged equipment in the room then explodes, with Spartan escaping just before the CryoPrison is destroyed, along with Phoenix's decapitated frozen body and the criminals he attempted to set free, ending his reign of chaos forever. Appearance Simon Phoenix is an African-American man with a athletic and muscular build, shaven blonde curly hair and a small black beard. Both his eyes used to be brown, but after waking up from cyro-sleep, his left eye changed to blue. Both of his ears are pierced with silver looped earrings, two on the right, one on the left. In 1996, he wore a black leather jacket with red lining and a black and yellow checker pattern on the back, a grey shirt and black and white stripped trousers. In 2032, he now wears blue overalls bearing the cyro-prison logo on the chest with an orange vest underneath and later wore grey underground combat fatigues. Personality Simon Phoenix is a ruthless, sick-minded anarchist with no other aims than torturing, killing, committing mayhem and driving the society around him into chaos for his own sadistic pleasure. He also loves playing tricks to others, though his tricks are usually incredibly cruel and cause the deaths of dozens of people. Though impulsive, maniacal, bloodthirsty and barbaric, Simon can be collected, opportunistic, manipulative, polite and even charming if that could work on his favour, as seen when he speaks with Raymond Cocteau. Phoenix also acknowledges that he is completely evil, but doesn't seem bothered and instead enjoys it. He is also very humorous and seems to not take his atrocious acts or his fight against Spartan very seriously (much like the Joker) - though at the end of the movie, Phoenix lost his coolness and reveals the monster within, as an incredibly wrathful, narcissistic, shameless and remorseless psychopath. Videogame appearance Simon Phoenix appears in the videogame adaption of Demolition Man and serves as the game's main antagonist and final boss. Quotes Gallery Images Simon_Phoenix.jpg|With that menacing look on his face, you can guarantee he's up to no good. Simon Phoenix 3.jpg Simon Phoenix 4.jpg Spartan and Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix opposite his arch-enemy John Spartan. Simon Phoenix.png|Phoenix taunting Detective John Spartan during his search for the hostages. Simon Phoenix 2.png|Phoenix breaks free of his bonds after being revived from his cryo-stasis. Simon Phoenix 3.png|Phoenix uses Warden Smithers' eyeball to gain access to restricted areas of the compound. Simon Phoenix 4.png|Phoenix discovering he has special skills he was never previously aware of. Simon Phoenix 5.png|Phoenix attempting to break a weapons display in a futuristic museum. Simon Phoenix 6.png|Phoenix meeting Dr. Raymond Cocteau, the man responsible for setting him free. Simon Phoenix 7.png|Phoenix and Cocteau discussing their issues with Spartan. Simon Phoenix 8.png|Phoenix stealing a SAPD car. Simon Phoenix 9.png|Phoenix about to engage Spartan in one final battle. Simon Phoenix Final Strike.png|Phoenix about to finish off Spartan. "This is the best day of my life!" Phoenix's death.png|Phoenix being frozen solid after coming in contact with a cryogenic fluid. Phoenix's death 2.png|Phoenix's frozen head is kicked off his shoulders before smashing on the ground. Simon Phoenix killed.gif|Phoenix killed. Trivia *Phoenix's last name simply came from the mythological firebird of Egyptian legend which indicated the legendary criminal's desire to bring back greed, cruelty and anarchy into the world, including the seemingly serene city of San Angeles and make all the chaotic madness last forever. Category:Psychopath Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Game Bosses Category:Gangsters Category:Graverobbers Category:Homicidal Category:Incriminators Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Martial Artists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Mobsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Outcast Category:Paranoid Category:Pawns Category:Polluters Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Supervillains Category:Symbolic Category:Terrorists Category:Thief Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Usurper Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warlords Category:Wrathful